Carta A Sakura
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: Dos meses después de que Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki se fueran de la aldea, uno para volverse más fuerte y cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su pelirrosa amiga, otro para conseguir poder y vengar a su clan, Sakura Haruno recibió una carta de…


Dos meses después de que Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki se fueran de la aldea, uno para volverse más fuerte y cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su pelirrosa amiga, otro para conseguir poder y vengar a su clan, Sakura Haruno recibió una carta de…

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hoy les traigo un mini oneshot que espero que les guste, también me pueden seguir en mis dos cuentas de wattpad una es LupitaUchihaHaruno96 y la nueva es LupitaMorenoA96 (esta nueva cuenta la hice por si perdía la otra) en mi nueva cuenta está publicado este oneshot y también me pueden seguir en mi cuenta de Fanfices estoy como (lo repito, odio este seudónimo) diamante uchiha.

Naruto NO me pertenece, es del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carta A Sakura.

Se cumplían dos meses, dos largos y tristes meses de que su mejor amigo y su gran amor se habían marchado de la aldea de Konoha, uno para volverse más fuerte y cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a ella y otro para buscar poder y vengar a su Clan, dos meses en que el Equipo 7 se había fracturado, se había destruido. Su pequeña familia se había roto dejándola a ella triste y desolada.

Sakura Haruno y nueva discípula de la nueva Hokage y La Reina De Las Babosas, Tsunade Senju, se encontraba con su maestra entrenando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la villa, su entrenamiento consistía en destruir troncos con su chacra. Ya era tarde, desde muy temprano estaba con ese entrenamiento, apenas había conseguido hacer pedazos a tres grandes troncos de treinta que tenía ante ella.

Sakura acumuló chacra verde en su puño y golpeó a un tronco.

* _¡Rayos!*_ Pensó Sakura molesta, pues solo había logrado dejar marcado su puño en su objetivo.

-Suficiente, Sakura…-Dijo Tsunade.-Lo has hecho bien.-

Sakura asintió molesta.

Estaba molesta, pues no pudo destruir los troncos que tenia como objetivo, eso la hacía sentirse mal, débil. Desde que le pidió a la Hokage que la entrenara se prometió que se volvería fuerte para que cuando Naruto regresara de su entrenamiento, ella y el rubio pudieran traer de vuelta a casa a Sasuke y volvieran a ser El Equipo 7 junto con Kakashi-sensei. Pero le molestaba el no poder avanzar con su entrenamiento. Sentía que era más débil. Tenía que dar todo lo mejor para cumplir sus objetivos.

-Ve a casa y descansa.-Dijo Tssunade a Sakura.

-Si, Tsunade -Shishou. Hasta mañana.-Se despidió la pelirrosa de su mentora.

Comenzó a caminar con dirección a la aldea. En el camino vio a niños que salían de la academia y madres que los iban a buscar. Sonrió, esos infantes también se volverían en grandes ninjas, pero tenían que pasar varias pruebas como ella y unas de esas era la amistad, el amor y el dolor, la amistad que te hace convivir con tus amigos y compañeros de equipo, el amor por sus queridos amigos de equipo y el amar a una persona y el dolor, el dolor de ver como tu equipo que se volvió tu nueva familia se destruía, el dolor de ver al amor de tu vida se iba de la adea.

Pasó por un parque de la aldea y pudo ver a varios chicos de su edad juntos como pareja, como novios enamorados. El ver esas escenas le entristecían pues ella no tenía a nadie a su lado.

-¡Sakura!-La pelirrosa escuchó una voz conocida, era Ino Yamanaka que estaba junto con Hinata Hyuga y Ten-Ten. Las chicas se acercaron a la pelirrosada.

-Hola, chicas.-Saludó Sakura a las demás.

-Las chicas y yo pensamos en ir a Ramen Ichiraku ¿Quieres venir?-Inivitó la rubia Yamanaka.

Ramen Ichiraku… Ese lugar le traía recuerdos de sus amigos y ella. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

-No, gracias, vayan ustedes.-Respondió Sakura.

-Casi nunca pasas tiempo con nosotras, Sakura, ven con nosotras esta vez.-Dijo Ten-Ten.

-Acabo de salir de mi entrenamiento, estoy sudada y quiero ir a casa a tomar un baño.-Dijo Sakura.-Será otro día.-

-Esta bien.-Respondió Ino.-Pero la próxima no nos vas a rechazar la invitación.-

-Si.-Respondió Sakura y luego de eso vio marcharse a Ino y a Ten-Ten. Hinata se acercó a Sakura.

-Se que los extrañas, Sakura-chan, pero tienes que ser fuerte porque algún día ellos volverán y volverás a ser feliz.-Dijo Hinata y después se marchó ya que Ino y Ten-Ten la estaban esperando.

Sakura suspiró, Hinata tenía razón, tenía que ser fuerte, pero eso le costaba. Retomó su camino hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, entró a la cocina y en la mesa vio una nota que le había dejado su madre.

" _Sakura… Tu padre y yo fuimos de misión a Suna, volveremos dentro de tres días. Hay comida en el refrigerador."_

Sakura dejó la nota y subió a su habitación para ir a bañarse, se desnudó y entró al baño, abrió la llave del agua y le comenzó a caer agua tibia. Se lavó el cabello, las manos le ardían, pues tenía heridas de su duro entrenamiento, pero esas heridas valían la pena. Se lavó el cuerpo y después se quitó toda la espuma con agua. Cuando terminó de bañarse salió del baño cubierta con una toalla.

De su guarda ropa sacó un pants y una blusa de tirantes y su ropa interior, se vistió, la ropa era cómoda. Luego bajó a comer, cuando estaba comiendo, tocaron su puerta y fue a abrir.

-¿La señorita Haruno Sakura?-Dijo un hombre que Sakura no conocía.

-Soy yo.-

-Me pidieron que le diera esto.-El hombre sacó una carta que le entregó a la pelirrosada.

-Gracias.-Dijo Sakura y después el hombre se marchó. Sakura cerró la puerta y entró a su casa con la carta en la mano. La carta no decía el nombre de quien la mandaba.-¿De quien será?-Dijo Sakura y después la abrió.

Sakura comenzó a leer la carta.

" _ **Querida Sakura…**_

 _ **Se que te dolió el que me haya marchado de la aldea, se que te dolió que te hallase roto el corazón, que destruyera tus ilusiones y que me haya ido con solo decirte un "Gracias", pero ese gracias tiene muchos significados.**_

 _ **Sakura… Gracias por ser mi amiga, por ser una gran persona, por ser Sakura la flor de Cerezo más bella. Gracias por existir. Pero sobretodo, Gracias por amarme incondicionalmente. Por entregar tu corazón a alguien como yo, alguien consumido por el dolor, por la oscuridad. Gracias por amar a una persona como yo con el corazón podrido, con el corazón muerto…**_

 _ **Desde el primer día que te vi en la Academia Ninja, era un simple niño inocente, ese niño inocente se enamoró a primera vista de una niña de pelo rosa. Al principio te consideré como las demás. Ruidosa y llorona. Pero al conocerte vi que eras realmente diferente. ¿Sabas que en esos años yo fantaseaba con ser un gran ninja y casarme con una dulce niña pelirrosa? Jejeje pensarás que es broma, pero es verdad. Pero luego cuando esa persona mató a todo mi clan esas ilusiones y sueños se murieron.**_

 _ **Pero revivieron el día en que me encontraste en la salida de la aldea, esa noche en que me rebelaste tu amor.**_

 _ **Pero tuve que destruirlos porque no quería involucrarte en mis planes. No quería que te hundieras junto conmigo en este camino de oscuridad y sin salida. Tu eres luz, tu eres mi luz, mi amor.**_

 _ **A veces me desprecio por no haberte traído conmigo ya que te dejé expuesta ante cualquier idiota que me quiera robar a mi luz. A mi único amor. Pero confío en ti, en tu amor y tu corazón de que no te dejarás atrapar por otro.**_

 _ **Mi Molestia…**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno. Te amo. Y espero que tu me sigas amando.**_

 _ **Porque yo volveré a ti. No sé cuando pero yo volveré a ti y seremos felices juntos. Haré tus sueños realidad, te convertiré en mi esposa, mi mujer, mi luz… Mi Cerezo. Y te haré feliz, te daré la vida que siempre has soñado.**_

 _ **Pero para eso tienes que ser fuerte y esperar.**_

 _ **Yo siempre estaré pensando en ti. Mi dulce Amor.**_

 _ **Me despido de ti, diciéndote una única palabra…**_

 _ **Te Amo.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke."**_

Sakura dejó de leer la carta. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos verdes. Esa carta la conmovió. Su Sasuke-kun la amaba. Dobló la carta y fue a su habitación, cuando entró a su dormitorio se dirigió a su pequeña cajonera donde estaba la foto del Equipo 7.

-Lo haré, Sasuke-kun… Por ti seré fuerte. Por los dos… Por nuestro amor.-Prometió Sakura con determinación.

Por él sería fuerte.

Por su Sasuke-kun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y no olviden seguirme aquí y en mis otras cuentas de wattpad que son LupitaUchihaHaruno96 y LupitaMorenoA96 y la de fanfices que es diamante uchiha.


End file.
